monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirin Ecology
In-Game Information The Kirin is said to glow a faint blue, but so few have seen it that details are scarce. It is apparently capable of calling forth lightning at will. Kirin material is very valuable. Taxonomy True classifacation unknown. Although technically classified an Elder Dragon, Kirin have no formal connection to any dragon or wyvern only its icy Subspecies . It is stated that Elder Dragons are monsters that do not fit in any of the normal groups, and normally live as long as humans, or more; some reach ancient ages. Kirin fit into this group of "extinct" monsters pretty well. Kirin more closely resemble lesser herbivores such as Kelbi. Very little is actually known about Kirin besides that it is very rare, and usually considered a phantom and a myth in some places. The Kirin also has powerful Subspecies that is capable of utilizing the ice element. Habitat Range Kirin appear to be capable of surviving in any environment. The known habitats of Kirin consist of the Snowy Mountains, Old Jungle, Jungle, Old Swamp, Battleground, Tower, Tower Top and Unknown Great Forest. Ecological Niche It is unknown what the Kirin's true ecological niche is. It may be an omnivore, and though it appears weak as a Kelbi at first, it has such tremendous electrical power that it is not considered a prey species. However, these creatures are still vulnerable to ambush attacks from predators such as Rajang, Zinogre, Abiorugu, Blangonga, Tigrex, Khezu, Akura Jebia, and the Lucent Nargacuga, though Rajang is the only one of these creatures actually witnessed eating Kirin and may be the most able to kill it. Kirin are also rarely spotted, perhaps meaning their numbers are very small. If this is the case, Kirin may simply have long lifespans but a slow reproductive rate, which would explain their small numbers and legends of ancient lifespan. It is indicated, despite their rarity and ferocity in the wild, that Kirin might be tame-able. In several regions of the world, food made from Kirin produce is available, among them Kirin Milk, Butter and Cheese. As it seems unlikely that someone might be able to sneak up on and milk a Kirin in the wild, this seems to indicate they are used by livestock in certain parts of the world. Biological Adaptations Kirin are most famous for their horns, as it is incredibly sharp, yet surprisingly fragile. A strong Silver Horn is said to be one of the most powerful and valuable of Kirin horns. The Kirin's horn is present in both male and females. Kirin also have incredibly tough hides, and they are beyond the sharpness of most weapons to damage. This is because Kirin's fur is by nature incredibly strong, and it is very tightly packed, effectively forming a suit of very flexible armor around the creature. The white/blue coloration of its hide is something of a mystery, though it appears to be also covered in scales. Kirin are one of the few monsters that can actually harness the power of lightning, possibly channeled through the beast's horn. How this is done is a mystery in itself. Kirin hide is highly insulating, protecting the creature from environmental extremes as well as its own electrical attacks. The fur, however, is also a conductor of electricity, allowing it to flow freely. Its fur appears to "stand up" due to static electricity from air friction. Kirin may be omnivorous, eating plants when they find them, and they may also nibble on carcasses for extra nutrition. Clearly Kirin are better camouflaged for arctic regions, but can be spotted elsewhere, which indicates that Kirin are not particularly concerned with being seen. Some of the more rare, older, or just stronger individuals are known for having unusually strong electrical powers that are yet to be fully understood. Some of these extra-rare Kirins are able to harness bolts of red thunder much like the equally rare White Fatalis when feeling threatened. Some of the larger, more stronger muscles are located in its legs, capable of delivering deadly kicks. Equipped with such powerful legs, all Kirin posses the ability to run at speeds so unexpectedly fast they appear to teleport, leaving behind a trail of blue electricity. The strongest ones can do this 3 times in a row in a red thunder rage before its horn loses its red charge again. There are Kirin fought all over the Monster Hunter World. Suprisingly, the ones fought at the tower is a lot bigger than the ones that are fought anywhere else. This might hint that those Kirin are older, or at least old enough to get that big. The reasons why are unknown. Rumor is that those Kirin were never disturbed in the tower, and that Kirins have long life spans, if they get to that size before they are eaten by something bigger. Behavior Kirin appear to be relatively peaceful and passive creatures, yet they are quite capable of launching a powerful barrage of lightning attacks on their foes. Using their extreme agility, Kirin can literally run circles around their opponent, getting in close to gore an enemy with their horn, only to quickly dart away and prepare another assault. Aside from combat encounters, Kirin's behavior has never truly been observed. It is unknown how the creatures mate, what kind of bonds they form, or if they ever meet in large groups. Kirin are simply too elusive to adequately study, but the few existing reports have stated that some Kirin are seen in pairs in Volcanic zones. The aggression of the Kirin lead many that know of its existence to fear it as it has been known to attack research teams in the mountains, leaving no survivors. In one legend, it was said that a Kirin actually destroyed a whole village with its electrical powers. Category:Monster Ecology